


The Black Throne

by Rabid_Raccoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_Raccoon/pseuds/Rabid_Raccoon
Summary: The Dursley's make a mistake killing Harry Potter Harry returns forever changed. truths and secrets will be revealed and prices will be paid. No one can out run the reaper. super powered , elemental , dark trio , bad manipulative Dumbledore no horcruxes no deathly hollows. immortal voldemort (explained later in story)





	1. Chapter 1

The Black Throne

—-  
I want to start by saying I did originally post this story on ff.net it did well there and now I want to see how it does here on AO3. There will be one difference here. I have decided to combine chapters 1 and 2 because originally ch.1 was extremely short.

I do not own Harry and his friends. The great J.K Rowling does. I am not making any money off of this story. The only character I own is 'Maki'...

This is your warning, this story, especially this chapter, deals with child abuse and death...

This is a super powered, elemental dark Golden Trio story and bad, manipulative Dumbledore.

I know this chapter is very short and I will try to make future chapters longer. Please read and review. Questions and suggestions are welcome.

Thank you to my wonderful beta TheGirlyDJ

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Black Throne 33

Chapter 1

The moon was full and the rain was pouring down in sheets.

Inside of Privet Drive Number 4, 16 year old Harry Potter lay bruised and bloody on the floor of a small room, barely bigger than a closet, his broken arm laying across his broken ribs, both induries obtained from the most recent beating his Uncle Vernon had given him as punishment for not finishing dinner fast enough. Harry laid there, staring at the moon hovering outside the small window, slipping in and out of consciousness, praying that someone, anyone, would save him.

In the darkness of his room, Harry heard a voice that rattled like bones.

"Shh child, and sleep. You are safe in the shadows."

Harry felt a chill like ice wash over him as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

When Harry opened his eyes again he took in his surroundings, noticing he was still in his room but that something seemed different. Harry looked around and the first thing he saw was himself, lying on the thin mat that acted as his bed. Harry felt someone watching him from the shadows and chose to ignore it until he heard a voice behind him.

"It shouldn't be that shocking, Harry."

"Umm, who are you?" Harry replied.

The man stepped from the shadows, a long black cloak covering his features.

"My name is Maki and I am the reaper of souls." Harry just stared at him.

"So you're death."

"No, I am not. Myself and Death are two completely different entities." Maki replied, laughing.

"Then why are you here?" Harry looked at Maki, puzzled.

"I am here to give you a choice, Harry."

"What kind of choice?"

"Well, I could return you to your body or lead you beyond the veil. Just know that returning to your body comes with a price."

"What kind of price?" Harry asked with intrigue.

"If you return to your body, you will receive my curse. You will never die, but you will never be truly alive either. Your soul and power will forever be bound to the Black Throne."

Harry's eyes went dark went dark with barely hidden rage as the memories of his Uncle Vernon punching and kicking him as he laughed at him, calling him freak.

"Return me to my body." Harry stated firmly.

"Do you understand what you are asking Harry? You will never be the same again." Maki warned him.

"I don't care. Return me to my body."

Maki nodded.

"When you awaken Harry, you will have the knowledge necessary for you to lead your new life. I suggest you find friends to help you on your new road. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

————————————-TBT———————————  
Harry woke suddenly to a black flame engulfing him, turning his skin and flesh to ash as it burned him. Silent screams escaped his throat as new, leaner muscles stitched itself onto his bones in place of the old ones, pale white skin wrapped over the new muscles.

After what felt like hours but was actually only minutes, the flames finally died down. Harry got to his knees, looking himself over as his Uncle came stomping down the hall. When he heard the locks on the door clicking open he raised his killing curse green eyes to look at the door and let a sadistic smile cross his lips.

Vernon opened the door, ready to throw the freak out the door and down the stairs to start his chores. Vernon stomped over the boy and went to grab him but fear plastered itself on his face as he felt a cold, stiff body.

'The freak is dead, what are we going to tell the old man?' Vernon thought to himself as he ran from the room.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he followed Vernon out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Vernon never noticed the shadow following him.

"The freak is dead!" Vernon shouted.

Petunia just stared at him.

"How?" She finally asked.

"I don't know he is in the closet, dead." Vernon responded.

"The Headmaster is not going to like this Vernon." Petunia said.

Scared, Vernon started moving around the kitchen gathering items.

"We'll get rid of the body and tell the Headmaster he ran away."

"Vernon, we can't do that. He has ways of tracking the boy."

Vernon just stood there, wracking his brain for answers on what to do.

"Vernon we have to tell him. He wanted to use the boy to kill that Moldywart guy."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I know Petunia, that's why he paid us to keep the boy weak."

"We will just have to tell him Vernon, and hope he isn't too mad."

"Ok send him a letter and I will go and take care of the body."

By now Harry was furious. Dumbledore set it all up. He paid them to abuse him and keep him weak. Harry wondered what else the old man had set up. Was Ron and Hermione really his friends? Was Voldemort really as evil as Dumbledore said he was?

He had to know but how. He decided he would figure that out later, right now, he had to deal with the Dursleys.

Petunia sent out the letter while Vernon placed the body in a dark garbage bag. Harry waited for nightfall. As the Dursleys sat and watched television, not one of them noticed the tendrils of shadow creep from the corners until it was to late. The tendrils wrapped themselves around Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, lifting them into the air and started squeezing. Harry stepped from the shadows.

"It's not possible, you're dead, I saw the body!" Vernon yelled, scared out of his mind.

"Yes Uncle Vernon I was dead, that is true, but it seems not everyone stays that way." Harry said, smiling as he paced back and forth.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, you two are going to answer a couple of questions. How long has the headmaster been paying you to abuse me?"

The tendrils started to squeeze harder when no answer came. Petunia screamed.

"Since you were brought here!" Petunia cried out.

"Please, let us go." She sobbed.

"No. I don't think so. Did Voldemort really killed my parents?"

"We don't know, please! Please don't kill us!" Petunia begged.

"You should have thought about that before you let Uncle Vernon beat me to the edge of death my dear Aunt Petunia." Harry stated coldly as the tendrils squeezed her even harder, her bones cracking and snapping under the pressure, blood pooling below her as the broken bones pierced her skin. The tendrils released her, letting her body fall lifeless and limp to the floor.

Vernon started started struggling against his shadowy restraints. Harry waved his hand, causing more tendrils wrapped around Vernon.

"Now, now Uncle Vernon, there will be none of that," Harry said as he gave his Uncle a sadistic smile."But you know Uncle, I really should thank you. The death you gave me opened my eyes to so much, and now you and all involved in the misery I have suffered at your hands all these years will burn. Goodbye, Uncle Vernon."

Black flames surrounded Vernon, turning him to ash so quickly he didn't even get a chance to scream. Harry turned to Dudley and released him from the tendrils.

"You are an innocent in all of this, only knowing what you were taught. So run, run as fast as you can and don't look back. And remember, the prey can always become the predator."

Harry watched Dudley run from the house and down the street. Harry the let the shadows engulf him, changing his appearance in the process. His hair grew out and as the shadows receded, black leather buckle down boots, black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and a black leather duster appeared on him. Harry then looked at the wall and smiled. A few minutes later, a stranger could be seen walking away from Number 4 Privet Drive.

"See you soon, old man." He whispered.


	2. Ch.2

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his office plotting his next move. "How do I get Tom to come out into the open so that brat Harry Potter can kill him" he said thinking out loud when a owl came flying through the window landing on his desk.

"And what do we have here?"he asked removing the letter from the owls leg. Dumbledore opened the letter and read it growing angrier with every word.

"How could those idiots mess up something so easy"

Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair grabbing his cloak and wand making his way to the fireplace throwing a pinch of floo powder in he called out number 4 privet drive, little whinging surrey. When he stepped out into the Dursleys living room the first thing he saw was Petunia Dursleys mangled form lying in a pool of her own blood, then he saw Vernon Dursley or what he assumed was Vernon Dursley. The bones were black and twisted in agony, ashes lying around the bones.

Dumbledore started gagging at the sight when he decided to go upstairs and check the body of Harry Potter. He made his way upstairs to the closet where Harry was kept but found nothing. -Vernon must have gotten rid of the body at least that foolish Muggle did something right-

He thought to himself as he walked away from closet making his way back to the living room to dispose of the bodies as he made his walked through the doorway he stopped frozen there on the wall written in blood was the words "YOU'RE NEXT OLD MAN" . Dumbledore quickly made his way to the fireplace and back to his office calling the a meeting of the order of the Phoenix.

Harry couldn't help but to smile as he sat in the pub known as The Leaky Culdron -Dumbledore must have found the bodies and message by now- Harry started tapping his fingers on the table lost in thought about his next move. -I have to know if they are my real friends if not then they will join the Dursleys- Harry stood from the table walking out into London. His first stop he decided would be the home of Hermione Granger. He hoped that she was a true friend because he knew he would need help in his quest.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk staring at members present.

"What's this about Albus?" Severus demanded obviously annoyed.

With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore responded "I am afraid I have some bad news. Harry Potter and his family has gone missing"

He leaned forward watching for reactions, Severus seemed impartial, Minerva was obviously distraught, Remus was angry, the others seemed puzzled. "How did this happen Albus , was it the death eaters?"

"The dark lord has not mentioned of even finding Potter" Severus replied

Remus stood from his chair placing both hands on the desk, his amber eyes taking on a golden glow "where is he Albus? Where is my cub?" He growled out

"I am afraid I do not know Remus" Dumbledore responded

"What about the aurors can't they find him, have people looking for Harry?" Minerva said worry clear in her voice. Dumbledore sighed watching them talk amongst each other "ok I will contact Amelia Bones and get aurors out looking, Remus you and Alastor find out what you can, Severus keep you're ears open"

He waved his hands dismissing the order leaning back in his chair -the brat is dead and now someone is out for revenge and some how knows I'm connected but who?"

Harry walked up to a small house in heathgate, Hampstead, England. Smiling Harry let his shadow reach out making sure there was no one else there. Satisfied he made his way to the door nervously Harry knocked. -this is it this will be the true test to see if his whole life was a lie or if he would have his first horseman-

The door opened revealing Hermiones father

"Excuse me sir but is Hermione home I'm her friend Harry from school"


	3. Ch.3

Thank you to my beta TheGirlyDJ

The Black Throne

Chapter 3

The man in the door looked Harry, over taking in his appearance. First the boots, then the black jeans, black T-shirt, black duster and finally the black and purple hair. The man scowled.

"Wait here." He said with disdain in his voice.

He turned around, slamming the door in Harry's face. A moment later, Harry heard him yell for Hermione. A few minutes later the door opened revealing Hermione.

"Harry!" She said, throwing her arms around him.

"Yes it's me Hermione." Harry said, smiling and hugging her.

Hermione pulled back to look at him.

"What happened to you Harry? You look different."

"Well, umm you see, I, umm went through some changes. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hermione gave him gave him a quizzical look but shrugged.

"Sure give me a second." Hermione said, disappearing inside and returned a few minutes later.

"Ok, let's go." She said, walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

After walking for a couple blocks, Hermione turned to Harry, looking at him questionly.

"So, what's going on Harry?"

Harry explained to her everything that has gone on in his 16 years of life, including his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, Dumbledore's involvement and about him dying and being brought back, ending the story with what he had done to the Dursleys after coming back. Hermione was shaking from from a mixture of sadness and anger...

"How could he allow something like that?! He's supposed to protect us!"

Hermione turned to Harry and threw herself at him ,hugging him in a vice like grip.

"It's ok Hermione." Harry gasped out laughing. Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's not Harry. I'm so sorry, if I had only known." She cried into his shoulder.

"Hermione there is no way you could have known, Dumbledore lied and kept it from everyone."

"Harry, he turned you into a killer! And you died, Harry. Died!" Hermione said, crying.

Harry pulled her close and let her cry and get her frustrations out. He didn't think it would be this hard. After a couple of minutes Hermione pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"Harry I want to help. Please, let me help you."

"Come on Hermione let's walk and we can talk about that. There are some things you need know before deciding to help me."

Hermione sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Okay Harry."

Harry and Hermione started walking towards a park a few blocks away from her house. When they reached the park, Harry broke the silence.

" Hermione, if you decide to help me, you will never be able to go back to who you are now. You will forever be changed."

"I don't care Harry, you're my friend and you were my first friend. Before you and Ron, I was alone. Even here in the Muggle world." Hermione said with sadness lacing her voice.

She took Harry's hands in hers.

"Harry, they hurt you and Professor Dumbledore helped them. I want to help you and I am going to whether you let me or not."

Harry sighed.

"Okay, if you really want to help, you will need to become something more than just a strong witch. You will need to become one of my Horsemen."

"Horsemen?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah they are kind of like knights in a way." Harry responded. "But you should know Hermione, there is a catch to becoming a horseman. You will have to die and you will be cursed to an existence hanging between life and death." Harry said seriously.

Harry and Hermione had found a playground and started sitting on the swings.

"Harry, if that's the price I have to pay to make sure they never hurt you or anyone ever again, than I am willing to pay it." Hermione said with determination in her voice.

"Hermione, I can't guarantee it won't hurt." Harry said, standing up from the swing. Hermione than stood in front of Harry as he built the shadows up around him.

"Will I be different when I come back Harry?" Hermione asked holding her hands down in front of her.

"The only thing I know for sure Hermione, is that when you come back, you will be more powerful than ever before." Harry responded.

Hermione nodded with tears falling down her cheeks. She gave Harry a small smile letting him know it was ok. Harry cast a wandless silencio on Hermione.

"Just in case." He said reassuring her. "Ready, Hermione?"

"Ready Harry."

After Hermione gave the okay, Harry brought up a single black tendril and shot it towards Hermione with tears in his eyes.

The tendril pierced Hermione's heart and her eyes shot open, looking down at the black tendril sticking into her chest. She then drops to her knees as the blood begins to soak through her shirt. Harry runs over, catching her before she falls. With tears in his eyes Harry moves the hair from her eyes.

"I love you, Harry." Hermione said, her last breath leaving her as the words pass over her lips.

Harry just sits there, holding her until he hears a voice from the shadows.

"Harry."

Harry stands up, his eyes never leaving Hermione's prone form.

"I thought you were gone."

Maki follows his eyes.

"Ahh yes the reason I am here."

"What do you mean, did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Well she is dead." Maki answered.

"No, I won't let you take her! She wanted to help me and this was the only way I knew how!" Harry responded with anger.

"Harry you may be my replacement, but you are not the Reaper yet. The only way she can come back and become a Horseman is by making the same sacrifice you did." Maki said, stepping forward.

"I know that and I don't care." They turned to look at Hermione as she walked towards them, her eyes never leaving her body.

"You do realize you will be cursed?" Maki questioned.

"I do, Harry explained it to me and there is nothing I won't do for my best friend." Hermione said with the same determination as earlier.

"Then so be it. Damn, she's feisty." Maki said looking at Harry and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Maki waved his hand and suddenly the wind picked up, whipping around the three of them, picking up Hermione's body and her spirit, twisting them around as if in a tornado. The skin and flesh of her body ripping and tearing only to be stitched back together. When the wind finally died down Hermione was whole again, her spirit back in her body. Her hair was now ghostly white with streaks of black running through it, her once brown eyes now an icy blue.

Hermione stepped forward, looking herself over with a small smile on her face.

"How do you feel Hermione?" Maki asked.

She looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

"And you are?"

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am Maki, the Reaper of Souls." Maki answered, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"It's ok Hermione, he's a friend." Harry said.

"Ok well in that case I feel great." Hermione said, shaking his hand before pulling away, turning her hand palm up and letting a small tornado dance across her palm.

Staring at the little tornado, she said: "I am no longer Hermione Granger. From this day forward, I will forever be known, as Fury."

Harry laughed at this.

"Okay then. Maki, will I be seeing you again?"

"Are you planning on getting more Horsemen?"

"That depends on the people I meet, but I do have some in mind." Harry said, smiling.

"Then I am sure we will be seeing each other again." Maki said before walking into the night.

Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Well Fury, let's get you home. We will meet up again at the burrow in a few days."

"As you wish, Harry." Hermione said, smiling and looping her arm with his.


	4. Ch.4

As a reminder I do not own Harry Potter and fronds J.K. Rowling does

thank you to my wonderful beta TheGirlyDJ

The Black Throne chapter 5

Harry and Hermione arrived at the burrow on August 18th, 2 weeks before they had to catch the Hogwarts Express to school.

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, they could tell Professor Dumbledore that you're alive." Hermione said concerned as they walked up the path to the burrow.

Harry put his arm around Hermione, pulling her close.

"Fury my dear, I want him to know. As a matter of fact, I'm counting on it." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

The closer they got to the burrow the more worried Harry became about what Ron's reaction would be and whether Ron was his real friend or not. Hermione broke Harry from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry looked at her.

"Just thinking about Ron is all. Come on, we're almost there."

Harry and Hermione walked up to the door and was almost bowled over by two redheads running out laughing, their mother appearing moments later, chasing after them with a wooden spoon.

"I love those boys to death, but they are a pair of menace." She said shaking her head. She then noticed the two strangers standing next to her trying not to laugh.

"Why hello dears and who might you be?" She inquired.

"It's us Mrs Weasley, Harry and Hermione." Hermione stated, chuckling when the woman's eyes grew in shock.

"Of course, of course, I just received your owl. Come in and have some breakfast, Ron and Ginny should be up in a few minutes."

Harry and Hermione followed her inside, looking around the house.

'Nothing ever changes.' Harry thought, noticing the clock on the wall that showed where each member of the family was at that moment and then the kitchen table piled with food in a buffet style.

"Have a seat and eat something, especially you Harry, you're way too skinny." Mrs Weasley said, walking from the family room into the kitchen as Ron and Ginny came running down the stairs.

Ron sat next to Harry and started piling his plate with food while Ginny stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey mate, when did you get here?" Ron asked, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

"Me and Hermione got here a little while ago. How did you know it was me you're mum didn't even recognize us?" Harry questioned.

Hearing this Ginny made her way to the table.

"Oh come off it Harry, you're my best mate. Doesn't matter how you look, I will always know it's you."

This statement made both Harry and Hermione smile.

"So what happened to you Hermione, get sick of those brown curls?" Ginny asked with a touch of jealousy in her voice.

Meanwhile, Molly Weasley stepped through the floo into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus!" She called out, walking over to the desk where Dumbledore sat. Dumbledore sat up leaning on his desk.

"What can I do you for you Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's about Harry." Molly said, getting frantic.

"What about Harry? I can assure you Molly, we are doing everything we can to find to him."

Molly shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, Harry is at the burrow and Hermione too and they're different somehow."

Dumbledore leaned back and petted his long beard in intrigue.

"Different how?"

"Well they're paler for some reason and they just don't seem like themselves." Concern evident in her voice.

"Albus, we have to let the rest of the Order know." She continued.

"No not yet, let me make sure that Harry is ok first." He said. standing up and heading towards the floo.

Meanwhile back at the burrow, Harry, Hermione and Ron were once again sitting under a tall secluded oak tree.

"So Harry, what happened? Why the new look?" Ron asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three of them.

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded, giving him the ok to tell his story to Ron.

So Harry told Ron everything about the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Maki and Hermione. By the end of it, Ron was fuming.

"What the hell was he thinking treating you like that. I'll kill him, I swear I will." Ron said, standing up, clearly more than ready to storm off and curse Dumbledore.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"What?!" Ron said, throwing his hands up.

"Harry already has a solution and plan for revenge."

Ron looked between the two of them.

"What is it?" He questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started twisting her pointer finger in small circles as a gust of wind picked up, raising Ron slightly into the air and then letting him down gently. Ron started stuttering.

"Di-did you just-?"

"Yes Ron, I did, thanks to Harry. He just told you what he did to me so that I could help him." Hermione explained, interrupting him.

"Ok Harry you're my best mate and I want to help. Dumbledore needs to pay for what he did to you."

Maki stepped out of the shadow of the oak tree, chuckling.

"He's a fiery one." Both Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, while Ron jumped at the Reaper's sudden appearance.

Harry put his hand up to stop Ron from ranting.

"Okay Ron, we will do it but not now, we have a guest and you need to keep yourself under control, Ron." Harry said in a stern voice.

Ron just nodded his (Reluctant) agreement to this. Harry and Hermione stood and the three of them made their way back to the burrow.

Dumbledore stepped out of the floo just as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked through the door.

"Harry m'boy." Dumbledore said, spotting Harry and Hermione.

"Hello professor." Harry said, putting on his most innocent voice.

"Harry you have been missing for awhile now do you mind telling me where you have been?" Dumbledore asked, putting on his grandfatherly facade.

"I have been on the run since the House was attacked, Sir." Harry responded.

"And this new look, Harry?" Dumbledore continued questioning.

"Well Sir, I thought that changing my look would help me hide better." He answered getting irritated.

"You should have contacted me first Harry. Now because of your rash decision, the whole Order has been out looking for you instead of fighting the Death Eaters."Dumbledore scolded.

The shadows started building around Harry's feet and the only ones to notice were Ron and Hermione. They both put a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder, calming him. Harry took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Sir, it won't happen again." Harry apologized.

"See that it doesn't and I expect you on the train to school on September first."

"Yes Sir." Harry replied. Dumbledore walked to the floo with Molly close behind.

"Albus?" She questioned

"Molly, I fear that our dear Harry may have gone dark." Dumbledore said walking up to the floo.

"I will send Kingsley and Alastor to collect him." Molly looked concerned at this.

"Yes Albus, of course."

"Don't worry Molly, he won't be harmed." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Ron walked away from the doorway where he had been listening in on Dumbledore's conversation.

"Harry he thinks you have gone dark and he's sending the aurors to get you. What are we going to do?"Ron said, concerned and Hermione started biting her bottom lip in worry.

"We will have to move forward with your change, Ron." Harry stated.

Mrs Weasley came into the room from the kitchen, looking torn and worried, sitting at the table without a word. Ron motioned for them to go outside. Harry and Hermione nodded as they led the way outside.

"Mum, we are to the oak tree." Ron said.

"Ok dear, be back for dinner." She replied.

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the big oak tree, Harry having already explained the process on the way. Ron looking more determined than ever. Harry and Hermione saw Maki in the in the shadow of the tree, waiting for them.

"Okay Ron, are you ready?" Harry asked.

Ron only nodded in response. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and brought up a tendril of shadow, shooting it forward and letting it pierce Ron's heart. Ron took his last breath as he dropped to his knees. Harry ran over to catch him, putting Ron's his head on his lap. Maki finally spoke

"Another Horseman I presume?" Harry nodded to this.

"Hi Ron." Hermione said, seeing Ron's spirit walk over to his body.

"Bloody hell! That hurt Harry!" Harry just shrugged.

"It gets worse mate, are you ready to come back?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, confirming he was ready to return.

"Maki, will you please bring my friend back?" Harry asked. Maki nodded.

"Ronald, do you understand by doing this you will forever be cursed to an existence between life and death?" He asked, looking at Ron.

"I do. Harry's my best mate and if this is what I have to do to help him and make sure no one ever hurts him again, then I will do it." Ron responded.

"So be it." Maki said waving his hand.

Harry moves as a fire erupted around Ron's body and another around his spirit. Each flame spiraling and moving closer to each other until they became one. Ron's screams broke free from his cocoon of fire as his flesh burned and melted from his bones and were replaced again. After a few minutes the fire died down and there stood Ron his hair now a mixture of red, orange and blond, his blue eyes now speckled with bits of red.

"How do you feel, Ronald Weasley?" Maki asked. Ron thought about it for a second before responding.

"I feel good but I am not Ron Weasley anymore. Now you may call me War."

Maki laughed before suddenly two red heads appeared out of nowhere with a loud crack and both Fred and George starting speaking in their infamous twin speak.

"Wicked!" George started off.

"Do that again..."Fred continued.

"Little Brother." They both chorused together. Maki eyes went wide and he shook his head as he walked away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry just shrugged.

"Okay you two, how much of that did you see?"

Fred and George looked at each other as if having a private conversation.

"All of it." They chorused.

"Everything." Ron said in a deadpan voice.

"Yep." They said together.

In twin speak:

"How did..."

"You do it..."

"Harry?" They asked.

Harry sighed and started explaining everything to them, the whole story ending with Ron's change into the Horseman War.

Fred and George looked at one another.

"We want to help…"

"But we don't want to be cursed."

"Okay." Harry said shrugging.

Of in the distance, Molly Weasley could be seen walking towards them with with two men behind her. As they got closer, Harry stood up.

"Shacklebolt, Moody." Harry said nodding to them in welcome.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall, muscular, dark skinned man stepped forward.

"Harry Potter, we are on orders of the Ministry to place you under arrest for suspicion of being a Dark Wizard in league with You-Know-Who."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I assure you gentlemen I am no Dark Wizard and most definitely not in league with Voldemort. I am willing to state this under veritaserum."

Both Shacklebolt and Moody nodded.

"Okay Harry, let's do this at the ministry." Shacklebolt stayed firmly as he grabbed Harry by the forearm and apparated away. Moody nodded to the rest of them before following.

"Mum you know Harry isn't Dark, so why did you let them take him!?" Ron yelled.

"I know Ron, but Professor Dumbledore thinks he is and said it would be for his own good." His mother replied with obvious sadness in her voice.

Robe stormed off yelling: "Well Dumbledore is a fool!" with Hermione close behind him.

The twins follow only to stop long enough to say: "you know he's right mum."

"I know boys, floo you're father and see if he can help." Fred and George ran off to do as asked.

Later that night, Harry stepped out of the floo into the burrow.

"Go get some sleep Harry. We will tell everyone what happened in the morning." Mrs Weasley said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am" Harry said, making his way up to Ron's room to get some sleep. He was exhausted and it had been a long day.


	5. Ch.5

Chapter 6

—

In a dark room only lit by a few candles scattered around sat a black ebony stone throne with spike like tendrils coming from the head. If one was to listen closely, they would hear the wails of agony coming from the souls of the damned trapped within it. Lord Voldemort sat in this throne, deep in thought about the events that brought him down this path of darkness.

He had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and decided it was time for him to know more about his parents and his heritage, as it would help him on his way to becoming the Minister of Magic.

Within months, he had found records of the Gaunts but that didn't surprise him much, they were purebloods after all but is what surprised him were the records he had found on the Riddles. According to the records, the Riddles were an Ancient and Noble pureblood family. There was a betrothal contract between the Gaunts and the Riddles for Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle. These news sent him on a search for more information.

Within weeks he came across information stating that the Gaunts and the Riddles were supposed supporters and followers of Grindelwald during the war and because of this, Albus Dumbledore ordered their execution without any evidence or proof while they stated they were not supporters but neutral. Dumbledore covered this up by saying that the Gaunts and The Riddles were responsible for hundreds innocent lives lost.

Tom decided to ask his contacts about this information. His contacts and their families said that the Gaunts were insane due to generations of inbreeding and that they had never heard of the Riddles. When he told them what he had found they were surprised. The only conclusion Tom or his contacts could come to was that Dumbledore had somehow obliviated the Riddle family from and changed the memories of the Gaunt family in the minds of the entire wizarding population with either a really strong spell or some obscure ritual.

When Tom went to confront Dumbledore about his findings, Dumbledore claimed that Tom had attacked him and claimed to be the next Dark Lord. So he decided to become just that. He would use that power to restore his family's name and reputations.

There was a loud knock on the door to the room Lord Voldemort sat in.

"Enter!" He bellowed.

The door opened and Wormtail, better known as Peter Pettigrew, scurried in and bowed at Voldemort's feet.

"My Lord, I have news for you." He stuttered out.

Voldemort looked at him as if he was a pest.

"And what might these news be, Wormtail?"

"It is Harry Potter my Lord, he is missing. All of the Order are out looking for him." He answered nervously.

Voldemort stood from his throne and Wormtail backed away.

"Leave me you coward, and send in Lucius"

"O-Of course my Lord." Wormtail said as he scurried out the door.

Lucius Malfoy walked into Voldemort's chambers with an air of confidence.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" He said as he bowed.

"Yes Lucius, it appears that Wormtail has found some rather intriguing news. Harry Potter has gone missing. This could be our chance to remove him from Dumbledore's clutches and bring him to our side. Find out what you can, by any means necessary." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my Lord, right away." Lucius responded before standing from his bowed position and walking out of the room to start his mission.

He would start by asking Draco what he knew, they are fellow students after all. Lucius walked into the library where he found Draco reading.

"Draco." Lucius said as he walked in.

"Yes Father?" Draco answered, setting his book down.

Lucius sat in a chair across from his son.

"It would appear that Harry Potter has gone missing from his home and our Lord would like me to locate him. Is there anything you can tell me as to why he has gone missing or maybe where he could have gone to, other than the obvious of course?" Lucius asked.

"No Sir, all I know are rumors that tell of him being abused at the home of the Muggles he lived with." Draco answered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this.

"Abuse? What kind of abuse?"

"I heard rumors that he was starved and beaten on a daily basis, Sir."

Lucius Malfoy was furious after hearing what his son had just told him. He stormed into Voldemort's throne room, kneeling before him and retelling Draco had told him. After listening to what Lucius had to say Voldemort thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"Put together a team and go to these Muggle's home and gather as much information as you can. If these rumors are to be believed than things are far more grave than I first thought."

Lucius bowed.

"At once, my Lord." He said as he started to walk out.

"Oh and Lucius. If those Muggles are still there, kill them in the most painful way possible."

Lucius smirked.

"Of course, my Lord."

A few hours later found a team of Death Eaters at number 4 Privet Drive, home of the late Dursleys.

"Filthy Muggles!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Calm down Love." Rodolphus Lestrange said, placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulder.

Bellatrix looked at him.

"But…!"

"We will find him Bella, don't worry." Her brother-in law Rabastan stated.

"Let's just get inside." Lucius said, moving past them to open the door.

Once inside Fenrir pushed past them, sniffing at the air. His first stop was the cupboard under the stairs. Lucius walked up behind him.

"What is it Fenrir?" He asked after hearing a slight growl escape Fenrir's throat.

Blood, urine, and feces. They kept him in here. The scent is faint but the torture they inflicted upon the Potter is beyond what even our Lord would do." Fenrir responded, before standing and making his way upstairs.

"Lucius!" A loud yell came from the living room.

Lucius walked into the room where he saw Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers staring at the words 'YOU'RE NEXT OLD MAN' written in blood on the wall next to the fireplace.

"What does this mean?" Rodolphus asked

"It means either Harry Potter is dead and his killer is after Dumbledore or that the young Mr. Potter has finally smartened up to the man's true nature and is after the fool himself." Lucius answered, turning to face the stairs as Fenrir came walking down.

"Fenrir, have you found anything?"

"There is closet up there that reeks of blood and death" he answered.

"Do you know who's it is?"

Fenrir nodded.

"Harry Potter's."

Bellatrix gasped.

"So we are to late, then." She whispered as tears started forming in her eyes.

Fenrir shook his head.

"No, Harry's scent leaves this house. It's still strong, so he was here recently and that is not Harry's blood." He stated, pointing to the message.

Rodolphus paled.

"T-Then it was him that wrote that?"

"It would appear so. Fenrir, follow his scent and keep me updated. I am going to let our Lord know what we found." Lucius said, turning to leave.

Lucius walked into the throne room of Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, I have news of our search for Harry Potter." he said, kneeling.

"What is it? Have you found him?" Voldemort asked.

"No my Lord, but Fenrir has his scent. We were too late. I fear he has already taken your path my Lord." He stated.

"Has he killed yet?" Voldemort asked.

"We believe he has. There was a message written in blood for Dumbledore and the blood was not Harry's." Lucius answered.

"Was there anything else?" Voldemort asked, now intrigued. Lucius explained everything they found in detail to his Lord.

"The closet that you believe Harry was kept in smelled of death. Is that what you said?" Voldemort asked after few minutes of thought.

"That is what Fenrir told me, my Lord." Lucius responded, taken aback by the question. It was a odd question for his Lord to ask.

"Leave me, I must think this over. Tell me when you have found Potter but do not approach him." Voldemort commanded.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius said before walking out, still puzzled.

The morning after Harry was questioned found everyone at the breakfast table and Harry explaining what happened until interrupted to tell everyone to hurry up and eat because they were going to Diagon alley to retrieve their things for school. One hour later they were walking down Diagon alley until

Harry spotted a familiar blond head. He tapped Ron and Hermione's shoulders and nodded toward Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions where he saw the blond enter.

" , would you mind if we went on our own for a bit?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, just meet us back here before dinner." responded.

"Thank you ma'am." Hermione said as they ran off.

"Ok Harry, want to tell us what this is about?" Hermione said when they were far enough away from the Weasleys.

"Something of interest caught my eye." Harry said as he walked into Madam Malkin's.

"What could have been so important Harry?" Ron asked unaware the blond heard him but Harry noticed and smirked, ordered his robes and walked out.

As they walked he noticed the blond following them, so Harry turned down a thin alleyway next to the robe shop and waited for the blond to follow them into the alley. When Harry got to the end of the alley he turned around to look at the blond.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco stepped out of his hiding spot.

"How did you know I was following you?" He asked with curiosity.

Harry laughed.

"Let's just say I've picked up a few new tricks."

Suddenly a tendril of shadow shot out past Draco, grabbing another man that had been hiding in the shadows and pulling him out towards Harry. The man's face was rugged and scarred. Ron growled, letting his right hand burst into flames.

"Let me fry him."

"No Ron, we talked about this, Dumbledore and his chickens are our targets. Fenrir Greyback here is not one of them." Harry said chuckling.

Fenrir raised a eyebrow at this. Harry released him letting him fall to the ground.

"Draco, you and I need to talk, but first, Fenrir you found me, so now go back to your Lord and tell him that me and my friends will be visiting him the night before we board the train to Hogwarts. Have you got that?"

Fenrir nodded.

"Good. Draco, we will talk then as well, but right now we have a hot tempered Weasley Matron to meet up with." Harry said walking past both Draco and Fenrir, leaving them stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to my beta TheGirlyDJ

I do not own Harry and his friends. The great J.K Rowling does. I am not making any money off of this story. The only character I own is "Maki"...

This is your warning this story and especially this chapter deals with child abuse and death...

This is a super powered, elemental, dark trio story and bad, manipulative Dumbledore.

August 31st 10pm Harry, Hermione and Ron stood at the gate of Malfoy manor looking in watching the Death Eaters patrol the grounds.

A devious smile crossed Harry's face.

"War, this gate is in our way."

Ron nods in response, allowing flames to cover his hands as he walks up to the gate placing his hands on the cold iron bars. The gate begins glow red as it starts to melt into a puddle of molten iron at his feet.

The three teens stepped through the opening as a group of Death Eaters passed by.

"Hey!" Hermione yells out waving her hand.

The death eaters stop to see who was yelling.

"So which one of you is going to take us to Voldemort?" Harry asks smirking.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

"Who are you to ask for the Dark Lord?" He says, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry leans into the wand pushing it away with a single finger and whispers "Don't you recognize your Lords nemesis when you see him?"

The Death Eaters eyes widen as recognition dawns on him.

"It's Potter, get him!" He yells and starts throwing spells.

The three teens dodged the spells easily. The Death Eaters looked on in surprise as none of their spells landed. Hermione winked and blew them a kiss, the wind throwing them through the door of Malfoy manor. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through the splintered doorway and over the pile of Death Eaters. Hermione looked down at them pouting "Harry, they didn't like my kiss."

Lucius Malfoy came running down the spiral staircase stopping just a few feet away from the doorway.

"What is going on here?" He asked as he surveyed the damage and the now groaning Death Eaters.

"They didn't like the kiss I blew to them" Hermione responded still pouting.

Harry smiles patting her hand that rested on his forearm.

"It's ok Fury, you can punish them later."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this.

"And you are?"

Harry sighed.

"Have I really changed that much?" He asked looking between Ron and Hermione who just responded with a shrug.

"Lucius please tell me that you are not as idiotic as them to not recognize me, now take me to the overgrown snake you call Master."

Voldemort was sitting in his throne room when Lucius knocked.

"Enter." Came Voldemort's voice from inside.

Lucius opened the door and Harry pushed pass him with Ron and Hermione following behind him. Harry waved his hand forming a chair out of the shadows.

"Hey there Snake Face." Harry said sitting down and crossing his legs shrugging off the death glare Voldemort was sending his way. Ron stood Harry's left while Hermione was on his right.

"Fetch me your son." Harry said waving Lucius out, who looked at his Lord and Voldemort waved him out as well. Lucius left to retrieve Draco.

"What is this about Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"Patience Tommy boy, you're curiosity will be sated when Draco arrives." Harry stated.

Suddenly the door to the throne room bursts open with a group of four Death Eaters running in circling the trio.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Tom are all of your followers this stupid?" He said waving at Ron who lazily stepped forward and waved his hand in a circle sending out a ring fire instantly burning the group of Death Eaters into ash.

Voldemort sighed.

"Are you quite finished with your show of power?" he said in a bored tone.

"That all depends on your dogs." Harry replied yawning.

Lucius and Draco walked into the room wrinkling their noses at the smell of burnt flesh.

"Now that Draco is here, will you please tell us what this is all about Potter?" Voldemort asked sitting up.

"Sure thing Riddle." Harry responded smirking before going into his story. By the end Voldemort was intrigued to say the least.

"The Reaper gave you this power?" Voldemort asked shocked.

"That is what I said isn't it." Harry stated, "Now that you know my story, let's get to the point of this. I am here to call truce, you keep your dogs out of my way and I won't let War here turn them into toast."

Voldemort leaned forward, "You come here, injure six of my followers, kill four of them and ask for truce."

Ron grunted, "Are you thick, that's what he said and besides they attacked us first."

Harry laughed and Voldemort sighed, "Alright Potter, what is your conditions to this so called truce?"

Harry shrugged, "It's simple really, first you are not to mark Draco, I have plans for him. Second, the old man is mine to kill and finally, leave Hogwarts out of your petty war. You stick to these conditions and I promise you and your mutts have nothing to fear from us."

Voldemort sat back in his throne and asked in a bored tone, "And if I don't?"

Harry raised a eyebrow and smirking. He then snapped his fingers and a tendril of shadow shot out of the dark and started pulling back a struggling Wormtail.

"Cross me Tom and I swear that you and your Mongrels will meet the same fate as Dumbledore and his canaries, throne or no throne."

A blade dagger formed in Harry's hand and he slowly slid the blade down the right side of Wormtail's face, as Wormtail screamed the shadow tendril dropped him to floor.

"So you know then?" Voldemort asked laughing.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, I am connected to the accursed chair after all, now do we have a deal or not? Fury and War are starting to get fidgety." Harry answered.

"What do I get out of this?" Voldemort asked.

"I will not interfere while you take over magical Britain." Harry responded as if it was obvious.

Voldemort sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night since Harry arrived.

"Fine we have a deal, but what do you want with Draco?"

"That is for Draco to decide." Harry answered turning to Draco.

"I know we haven't always been friends Draco but I need someone at my side who will keep me grounded and is not afraid to tell me if I start acting like Snake Face over here. Draco, I believe that person to be you, so I would like to offer you the chance to become one of my Horsemen, just know it comes with a price."

Draco listened as Harry explained the process to him.

"You don't need to answer right now. We will meet again at the Room of Requirement at school." Harry said, standing up and Draco nodded.

"Now that all of that is taken care of we have to return to the Burrow as we need to board the train in a few hours." Ron and Hermione stepped up close to Harry as he wrapped the shadows around them disappearing from the room and reappearing in Ron's room at the burrow. Hermione kisses Harry on the cheek before walking out to go to Ginny's room.

"Come on Ron, let's get some rest before we have to board the train to Hogwarts." And with that they both slipped into their pj's and climbed into bed. Within minutes both boys were asleep.

The following morning at Malfoy manor breakfast was a subdued event. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were sipping at their coffee and Draco nibbling at a piece of toast.

"What has you so bothered Draco dear?" Narcissa, his mother, asked with a concerned tone.

"Potter and his friends were here last night and they're really powerful now, using magic I never seen before. Potter wants me to join him in his crusade against Dumbledore and the Order." He said.

"Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Lucius asked curiously.

Draco shook his head no, "I am not sure I want to live a cursed life even if it means having that kind of power."

"You are wise son, perhaps if you ask him he will let you stand with him without being a horseman." Lucius suggested.

"Perhaps Father." Draco responded.

The Hogwarts Express stood on the rails in its scarlet glory with steam puffing out of its stack. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood with Mr and Mrs Weasley

"Okay you four behave yourselves this year. No crazy adventures, you hear me?" ordered.

Ginny hugged her before running off to find her friends. Harry, Hermione and Ron hugged both Weasley parents, promising to to try and stay out of trouble this year before making their way to the train to find a compartment.

"Here's one." Hermione said opening the door and all three of them piled into the compartment placing their trunks in the overhead and taking their seats, Hermione laying on the seat her head in Harry's lap.

"What's the plan when we get to Hogwarts Harry?" She asked. Harry leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"I want Dumbledore broken before I kill him, so first we go after his reputation and his bird club, they are what he cares for the most." He answered. Ron leaned back against the window with one leg propped up on the seat and the other hanging off it

"Taking out the Order will not be easy, especially since we don't know who is loyal to you and who is loyal to the goat." He said, rolling a fireball in his hands and shaping it like a piece of clay.

"Ron we know your parents are loyal to Harry so there has to be others as well, we will just have to find out who before we kill them." Hermione said just before the door to the compartment opened revealing Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron crushed the little flaming owl that flapped around on his palm.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he said with a growl.

Draco gave a sneer, "If you must know, I came to speak with Harry."

"What can I do for you Draco?" Harry asked. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wait out here." He said as he stepped into compartment closing the door behind him.

"I am sorry to disturb you Harry but I have my answer for you and I would prefer to give it to you before I lost my nerve to do so."

Harry looked on, "Ok Draco, what's your answer?"

Draco took a deep a breath, "I would like to join you but I do not wish to be one of your horsemen quite yet, if you are okay with that." Harry smiled.

"Draco I am not going to force you into it. I accept your answer, I will not make you a horseman until you are ready. Meet us tonight in the Room of Requirement, I have something I will give you to help protect you until you are ready." With that Draco nodded and turned to leave, opening the door and walking past Crabbe and Goyle.

Few hours later, as the moon hung in the sky full and bright, the trio along with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were riding the carriage up to the castle.

"Luna, Neville, I would like for the two of you to meet us at the Room of Requirement tonight. There is something I wish to speak with you about."

Neville nodded, having learned a long time ago to never question Harry because he always had a good reason for doing the things he does.


	7. Ch.7

Chapter 7

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made they're way to the room of requirement on the 7th floor. As they approached Harry saw Draco leaning against the wall. Harry couldn't help but notice how the light of the moon appeared to make him glow.

"Draco." Harry said, nodding to him as Hermione started pacing back and forth in front of the far wall in order to get the room they needed.

Once the door appeared all four of them entered. The room was comfortable with dark walls, a fireplace set up on the far wall with black leather furniture surrounding the fireplace and a black table in the center. It had enough seating for everyone, two couches, one on the left and one on the right, and a chair for Harry. Harry walked over to the chair sitting down while Ron unceremoniously plopped himself down into the couch on the left. Hermione shook her head at him, smiling. A short while later Neville and Luna walked into the room. Neville with a look of determination plastered on his face and Luna with the dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hiya Harry." Neville says in greeting as Harry stands up to greet his friends.

"How have you Nev?" Harry asks when he reaches them, shaking his hand.

"It's been good. Gran's been treating me better, not sure what's come over her." Neville responds shrugging.

"And how was your summer Luna?"Harry asks hugging her.

"It was fun, me and my dad went searching for the elusive Crumpled-horned Snorkack." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have any luck finding any?" He asked walking back to his chair. Neville and Luna sat on the couch to his right, Draco and Ron sat on the couch to his left and Hermione on the arm of his chair leaning against him.

"The Lord of Magic and Light will make his last stand before the Dark Dragon when the Sun meets the Moon." A soft angelic voice states. Everyone's eyes land on Luna and her eyes glassy for a split second before going back to they're normal dreamy state.

"Umm, Luna what did you mean by that?" Hermione asks.

"Mean by what?" Luna asked her in response. Harry raises his hand to stop Hermione from inquiring any further.

"Well Luna, Neville I asked you here tonight so that I could explain a few things before the rumor mill starts. You see there are going to be some changes." Harry said leaning back in his chair as snacks and drinks appeared on the table in front of him. Both Neville and Luna nod their heads as Harry starts to tell his story with Draco, Hermione and Ron putting in they're parts of the story. When finished Neville sat on the couch speechless while Luna hummed a Song of Sorrow instead of her usual Song of Joy.

Harry then sighs, wondering if bringing in Neville and Luna was a mistake.

"What do need from us?" Neville asks, his magic now swirling around him as rage takes over.

"I am not going to force either one of you into this. You must understand you have a choice but I want both of you to join my Horsemen." He says and explains everything to them, the curse and dying.

Neville looked over at Luna. Neville nods and Luna smiles.

"The Prince of Shadows will have his Horsemen."

"You guys do understand the price you will pay, right?" Harry asked, surprised by their answer.

"We understand Harry, you have been there for us, protecting us, our families and the wizard of the world, even putting your life on the line to do that and if this is the price we have to pay to be by your side and help you then so be it." Neville answered with determination in his voice.

Harry nodded.

"Thank you." He said with a tears in his eyes as the tendrils shadow shot out piercing both Neville and Luna through the chest. Blood started soaking the couch they were sitting on. When both their bodies went limp Harry set them down gently and allowed the curse to take hold. Draco watched as Harry sat down calmly and filled a glass with fire whiskey that seemed to appear out of nowhere when suddenly the floor began to rumble and pieces shot towards Neville surrounding him, muffled screams could be heard from within the stone cocoon. The air grew cold in the room as ice began to surround Luna when her eyes suddenly shot open and piercing scream left her throat. Draco looked again at Harry who was calmly sipping at his glass of fire whiskey.

"What's happening Harry?"

Harry sighed, "They're being reborn as the Horsemen Strife and Death. I wasn't lying when I said it would hurt."

The ice and stone surrounding them began crack and fall away revealing a new Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna hair was now Snow White and falling gracefully around her shoulders, her skin slightly paler than before. Neville's hair had turned pitch black with stone grey highlights and had lengthened to his shoulders, his frame now muscular. They sat up and looked around the room.

"How do you guys feel?" Harry asked.

"I...I feel lighter somehow, like a burden has been lifted from me." Neville answers while looking at his hands.

"I feel fine Harry, thanks for asking," Luna says in her dreamy voice. "But if I may ask Harry who is that man over there?" She asks pointing to the corner where Maki stood.

"That my dear Luna is Maki, the man who made me who I am today." Harry answered as Maki stepped out of the shadows.

"Well Harry it seems you have your Horsemen, now all of you need to train and learn the full extent of your powers just because you have the knowledge of how to use them that doesn't mean you know everything about them." Maki said, looking at them each in turn stopping at Luna, "Especially you, my Dear Death. The power you hold is beyond measure." Luna nodded her head in understanding.

"You, Harry, are my protege and someday my replacement with Power over the Shadows themselves. They are you guardians, your Horsemen. Hermione Granger, Fury, with the Power over Wind. Ron Weasley, War, with Power over Fire. Neville Longbottom, Strife, with the Power over the Earth and Luna Lovegood, Death, with the Power over Ice and Water." Maki slowly turns his attention to Draco who sat there, petrified with fear. "And you, Draco Malfoy. You may not be like them but you do play an important role in all of this. You must keep them grounded. The five hold the power to either destroy this world or save it, your paths are not going to be easy and your enemy will not give up easily either Harry. Albus Dumbledore is no fool."

Maki turned and walked into the shadows disappearing once again.

"Ok everyone so I guess we get some sleep and meet here when we can to train and plan, meanwhile Draco I need you to use your and your fathers connections to get information on all of the members of Dumbledore's group and keep tabs on them. I want to know who is loyal to him and who is loyal to me, now come on everyone, let's get some sleep." Harry said looking around and everyone started filing out of the room.

Draco stared after Harry's retreating form before deciding to head down to the dungeons to the slytherin dorms.

—THE BLACK THRONE—

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with the potions master Severus Snape standing in front him.

"What was it you called me here for Albus? It is late and I got classes to prepare for." Severus said in his usual sour tone.

"Have you located the artifact yet Severus?" Dumbledore asked unfazed by Snape's tone.

"No, I haven't. How am I supposed to find something, when we don't even know what it is, all we know it is the source of the Dark Lords power, that's it. We know nothing else." He responded.

"Severus we must find the artifact and a way to destroy it. I fear time is running out, if my sources are correct the artifact will be something of great dark ancient energy, I implore you to find it Severus and soon." Albus responded with irritation in his voice.

"Of course Headmaster, I understand. Will there be anything else?"

"No Severus you're free to go and thank you for time." The old Headmaster replied.

Severus Snape nodded his head and walked through the door making his way to the dungeons where his office was.

—THE BLACK THRONE—

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with everything he saw and heard tonight running through his mind. Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, killed two of his friends just to bring them back. Everyone of them changed, they became something else and then there was was the mysterious figure. He had made it sound like they were gods or something. How was he supposed to keep five people like that from destroying the world? Draco shook his head.

"I will have to figure this out but not now." He whispered and with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The following morning Draco sat at his desk writing a letter to his father informing him of the events of the previous night and asking him to get the information Harry asked him to get. He then left to send the letter out with his owl and make his way to breakfast. Coming down the stairs to the great hall Draco saw Harry leaning against the railing with the Horsemen surrounding him.

"Hello Harry." He said reaching the bottom step.

"There you are Draco." a smirk crossed Harry's lips. "

What's that smirk for Potter?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking on all the fun we are going to have today." With that Harry and his friends walked into the great hall and all heads turned towards them. Dumbledore sat at the head table his eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry just stared back smiling, turning his and whispering to Draco, "Bring your Head of House to the meeting tonight."

Draco nodded and walked to his seat as the others took their seats. Professor Mcgonagall walked down stepping up behind Harry.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has asked me to tell you he would like a word with you after breakfast in his office, he rather enjoys lemonheads."

"I will be there Professor, thank you for informing me." Harry responded nodding his head.

After a quick breakfast Harry let his friends know where he was going and that he would see them at lunch and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Harry gave the password to the stone gargoyle and walked up the spiral staircase and entered through the heavy wooden door. Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"Harry my boy, have a seat, we have much to discuss." He said looking over his half moon spectacles.

Harry raised a eyebrow at this but sat in the single hardwood chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore look at Harry for a couple of minutes before speaking, Harry sat back in his chair chair and crossed his legs waiting for whatever lies may come out of the old goats mouth.

"Harry, the Order found your aunt and uncle after you disappeared but no sign of your cousin. I fear that Voldemort may have him." Harry just shrugged at these news.

"Harry my boy, he is your family, are you not concerned for him?" Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"No offense sir, but the Dursleys were a mean and abusive group of people. They beat and starved me on a daily basis so forgive me if I don't feel any remorse for them." He responded with venom in his voice.

"Harry I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Oh yeah not that bad, broken arms, legs, ribs, a piece of moldy bread and a glass of water once a week, yeah, sure, not that bad." Harry said standing up, a black mist swirling around him.

"Harry my boy, calm down, I am sure-" Dumbledore began but Harry interrupted him.

"Don't 'my boy' me, I am not your boy and what happened to the Dursleys was their own doing. I do not and will not feel any remorse for them." Harry took a deep breath, calming himself.

"If there is nothing else I will be on my way." And with that Harry turned and walked out of the office leaving a stunned Headmaster behind him.


	8. Ch.8

Chapter 8

Amber eyes watched Dumbledore from the shadows as he paced behind his overly large desk.

"I don't care how or when you do it but the boy must die before the next lunar eclipse. Do you understand?"

The figure in the shadows bowed. "Yes my Lord, consider it done." It said in a raspy voice before disappearing into the shadows. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair smiling. A knock came from the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore responded in a bored tone. Professor Snape walked through the door a aura of confidence surrounding him.

"I have done as you asked and I could find no trinkets or objects that could possibly be the Dark Lord's anchor to immortality." He said, crossing his arms.

"Severus there must be something, Voldemort will not fall until we destroy whatever it is." Dumbledore responded, anger evident in his voice. Dumbledore took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What of Harry? It has been a couple weeks, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" He asked, looking Snape in the eye.

"Only that he and his friends seem to be befriending my snakes. Potter is especially close to Draco, they are rarely seen apart." Dumbledore nodded at this.

"The others have said the same. I must admit I don't like it, it seems that Harry and his friends are closer to the Dark than I originally thought, I will have to think on this." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

Professor Snape took this as his dismissal and walked out of the office. 'What are you up to old man?' He couldn't help but to think to himself as he descended the stone stairs away from Dumbledore's office.

—THE BLACK THRONE—

If one listened close enough, sounds of battle could be heard coming from the seventh floor of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Enough!" A voice boomed from the far corner of the room. Everyone stopped their sparring and looked to the figure. Maki stared at each one of them before shaking his head.

"You have been training for two weeks now. You have honed your physical attributes but your magic and powers suffers. You continue to use your abilities in their simplest forms." Turning to Harry Maki closed his eyes "Harry, you continue to use your tendrils when the shadow can do so much more. Just focus and they can become a shield, a Labyrinth, whatever you desire." Turning to each of them "All of you have simplified your abilities. Do not be afraid to use other means of attack with them." He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, come over here."

Hermione stepped up to Maki and he reached into the shadow behind him, pulling out a pair of ornate fans with a pair of ravens emblazoned on the front and back, the edges enforced with a sharp thin metal. Maki opened the fans showing them to her.

"I want you to try and focus your Wind through these." Hermione nodded, closing both the fans and her eyes and willing her Wind into the them. Her eyes snapping open Hermione opened the fans in one smooth motion and sliced through the air, the wind impacted the wall creating a giant crack in the stone. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Maki.

"Did I do that?" She asked in awe, pointing to the deep crack in the stone wall.

"You did." Maki confirmed, smiling. "I have a weapon for each of you. You are to train with them and learn how to use them." He said, waving his hand, a black mist emitting from it. The mist headed to the floor, a table appearing out of nowhere as it reached it, an assortment of weapons laid out.

"Ron, come up here." Ron stepped up to the table and Maki picked up a pair of gauntlets with three claws sticking out of them. The claws were black at the base, gradually turning red the closer you got to the tips which were white, making them look like they were burning hot.

"Neville if you would." Maki said waving to the table. Neville nodded, stepping up and Maki picked up a large double bladed battle axe, the handle and shaft seemingly made out of stone while the blades were made out of stainless steel decorated with gold tribal lions staring at each other on each blade.

"Use that well Neville." Neville looked the axe over.

"I will." He said before walking away.

"Luna." When Luna stepped up Maki picked up two small scythes, the blades a light crystal blue while the shafts were a dark purple almost black. "If you put the ends together and twist they become one weapon, twist and pull them apart they become two again." Luna nodded.

"Thank you Sir." She turned and walked away.

"Harry." Harry stepped up to the table, looking at the two remaining weapons curiously. Maki didn't even make a move to grab the two swords laying on the table, simply letting Harry take in the twin swords. The long thin blades that hook at tips, the dark blood red hilt that curves up towards the blades and down towards the black handle. His eyes stop on the Smokey purple jewel in the center of the hilt. Maki watched as Harry took them in.

"Harry, these two swords were taken from the Black Throne. They are as much a part of you as your arms are. Take them and use them wisely."

Once Harry was back to standing with his friends Maki took a deep breath. "Draco come up here please." Draco looked confused but walked up to Maki. "Draco, I told you that you are an intricate part of this group and I was not lying. I am going to give you something that I pray you will never have to use." Maki pulled a pendant from the shadows and handed it to Draco. "This pendant is the only thing that can save your friends if anything were to happen to them. Learn its magic Draco and pray you never have to use it." Draco looked down at silver dragon pendant, it's tail wrapped around a bright green emerald.

"Ummm, what does it do?" Draco asked, confused. Maki looked in to Draco's storm cloud eyes.

"Draco, they may be immortal but they are not invincible. There are objects and magics that can hurt or even kill them. This pendant holds the power to heal them."

Draco nodded.

"Thank you Sir, I promise to do my best." Maki smiled "I know you will." He straightened, looking around at all of them. "Now, I must go for a while. Train with those weapons and your abilities." With that, Maki faded into the shadows.

—THE BLACK THRONE—

Amber eyes watched from the shadows as Harry and his friends walked out of the Room of Requirement, all of them looking tired and worn. The dark figure watched their numbers slowly decreased as first Luna left for Ravenclaw tower and then Draco left for the Slytherin dungeons.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to walk around a bit before I go to bed." Harry stated waving to Hermione, Ron and Neville as they waved back in turn. The figure smiled a devious smile and followed.

Harry came to a stop at the entrance hall, looking at the large double doors. The figure reach a hand behind him, pulling out two short scythes with a chain connecting one to the other. Harry turned just in time for the chain to wrap around his neck and the figure laughed, pulling on the chain to tighten it and jumping down from the rafters.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter." He said, giving the chain another slight tug, walking into the light.

Harry's eyes widened as he has never seen anything like this man before. He was tall and slender, his skin a dark storm cloud grey almost black, his eyes a bright amber much like a werewolf's, his long snow white hair pulled back into a ponytail, black leather pants with what looked like a bike chain for a belt and black leather boots, dark grey tee shirt that looked as if it molded to his skin to finish off the look.

"Nothing to say Potter?" Harry pulled at the chain, grimacing as it cut into his skin.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" He asked.

"Ha ha, I guess there's no harm in telling you since you're about to die bye my hand. My name is Mytsu Ralvayn and I am a Dark Elf assassin hired by someone who wishes you dead." Mytsu answered, shrugging and pulling on the chain harder dragging Harry over to him. Mytsu reached down, grabbing Harry's hair and using it to pull the boy up to him, putting the blade of the second scythe to his throat.

"Goodbye Potter."

Harry smiled sadistically.

"I am not Harry Potter. I am the Reaper." He said as he brought his hand up, placing it on Mytsu's face and a flash of purple flame erupted from it.

Mytsu screamed, releasing the chain and scythes to grab his face. Harry unwrapped the chain from his neck and threw a scythe at Mytsu, wrapping the chain around his waist. Harry pulled, throwing him into the entrance doors with a long crash. Harry stalked over, pushing his palm out and letting a thin black spike of shadow shot out to pierce Mytsu's shoulder.

"I am going to let you live this one time but if I ever see you again I will make your death as painful as possible. Now go back and tell your worthless Master Dumbledore that he failed again." He said, pulling the spike from Mytsu's shoulder.

Harry watched as Mytsu ran away with a hand on his shoulder. After Mytsu disappeared into the shadows Harry dropped to his knees. Not noticing Draco standing in the entrance to the dungeons Harry began to cough, blood splattering the stone floor as he did.

Draco ran up to him. "Harry, are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Harry just smiled. "I'm okay Dragon, nothing to worry about. He just got me better than I thought, could you please help me up?" Draco said nothing, just helped him walk to Gryffindor tower.

"Are sure you're okay Harry?" Draco asked, still concerned. Harry let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm okay Dragon, I will be all healed before morning." He said, lightly placing a hand on Draco's cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast." And with that Harry turned and entered Gryffindor tower. Draco walked back to the Slytherin dungeons, a slight smile on his lips.

—THE BLACK THRONE—

The sun rose bright the next morning as Harry stepped out of bed. He got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black A-shirt before throwing his school robe over it. When he was dressed he made his way down to the common room to meet up with Ron, Hermione and Neville. When he reached the bottom of the stairs all three rose as one to meet him.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked over, smiling. They turned and walked out of the portrait hole to see Draco and Luna waiting for them. As soon as Luna saw Harry she walked up to him smacking him across the face. Harry's hand went to his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, surprised and confused. Luna glowered at him.

"Because you didn't you call for us when you were attacked last night. Why?"

"Luna, it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle. It was just one of the Old Goat's attempts to kill me, that's all. Now let's go eat, I'm starving." He responded, starting to make his way down the stairs.

"Harry, you were injured." Draco said as he followed behind Harry.

Harry sighed and turned to everybody. "Yes I was attacked, yes I was injured and no, I didn't call for any of you. I underestimated the man who attacked me but don't worry about it. He didn't do much damage and I am healed. Now I'm hungry." And with that, everyone made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

The great hall was a buzz with chatter from students gossiping about this or that. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table while Draco and Luna sat at their respective tables. As everyone ate their breakfast owls flew in through the windows, taking letters and packages to those they were meant for.

Harry was surprised when a rather regal looking owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter in front him. Harry thanks the owl and hands it a piece of bacon. After the owl flies off Harry opens the envelope to find a letter with Gringotts' seal on it. Harry looked the letter over reading:

Dear

I have tried to reach you many times by owl but it seems that your mail is being intercepted by person or persons unknown. We here at Gringotts Bank are outraged that someone would dare to intercept official Gringotts correspondents with someone of your standing. Please be assured that we here at Gringotts are investigating this heinous crime. I ask that you please meet with me on the 26th of December at 10am to discuss this issue as well as the wills of James & Lily Potter and Sirius Orion Black.

Best regards,

Ragnarok.

After reading the letter Harry's eyes went dark as a black mist began seeping from the corner of his eyes. Hermione spotted this and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head.

"We will discuss it tonight but for now let's get to class."

Harry stood and began to walk out, Draco and Luna following when they saw him and the rest of the day passed without incident.

After a lengthy training session that night in the Room of Requirement everyone sat around the fireplace, Harry sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace with Hermione on his left and Draco on his right.

"This morning I received a letter from Gringotts. It seems that they have been trying to reach me for quite sometime now but someone has been intercepting my mail to make sure I didn't get them. And I believe that someone is the Old Goat. I have to meet with them on December 26th at 10am." Harry said looking around the room.

"What's the meeting for Harry?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"It's for the reading of my parents and Sirius' wills and also for them to go over the incidents of my mail being intercepted."

Everyone nodded and Harry took a deep breath. "I know this may cause some suspicion on us but Draco, I would like for you to check with your parents about all of us spending the Yule holidays at your manor. I have thought about this all day and that is the only place where no one will question us about leaving for that day and sorry Ron, but the Order of the Phoenix will be at the burrow."

Both Draco and Ron nodded. "And Ron, has there been any word from the twins on who they believe to be loyal to me?"

Ron nodded his head. "Yes there has. They believe that my parents, Remus and Tonks are all loyal to you. They are the only ones that they are sure about." Harry nodded "And they're the only ones that matter. So if any of the others get in our way, they will die. Draco, let me know what your parents say. Ron, have the twins speak to everyone they believe to be loyal to me and set up a meeting with them over Yule break. Now let's go get some sleep."

—THE BLACK THRONE—

The days and weeks past by uneventful. Dumbledore continued to harass Harry on a weekly basis and Harry & friends continued to train in the Room of Requirement. Harry learned how to shape his shadows into many deadly weapons and to his surprise he can even travel through them like Maki does.

Ron learned how to control his fire much better, he could make the flames as big or small as he wanted and even found he could do it with lava as well.

The most exciting thing Hermione learned (At least to her anyway) was that she learned to fly using the winds to lift her. She was still afraid of flying on brooms though.

Neville could now create a shell around him and everyone else, sort of like stone armor.

Luna's was the most surprising though. Apparently, Luna could now somehow summon what she calls Ice Gremlins, she even kept one as a pet and named it Blue. It was a small, light blue creature with white fur on its head, wrists and ankles, and sharp teeth in its mouth sort of like a piranha just not as big.

Harry laid in bed that morning. The sun wasn't even up yet but he couldn't sleep.

They would be leaving Hogwarts today for Yule break as Draco's parents had given permission for them to stay there for the holidays, and the twins had set up a meeting for the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks to meet with Harry after his appointment at Gringotts. Harry was relieved that the Weasleys and Remus were loyal to him. He saw the Weasleys as his parents and Remus was his parents best friend.

As the sun rose in the sky Harry dressed and woke Ron and Neville for breakfast. After Ron and Neville dressed the three boys made their way down to the common room to find Hermione waiting for them in a pair of low rise blue jeans and a low cut white knitted sweater.

"Good morning boys." It took every ounce of willpower they had for the boys to not stare and this made Hermione giggle as she was very proud with the way she looked now that her muscles had toned with all training they have been doing with the weapons Maki gave them.

"You look good Hermione." Harry had said as he walked over to the portrait hole. Hermione linked her arm with his and they left through the portrait hole.

When they reached the Great Hall they found it was nearly empty, most of the students still asleep. Draco and Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast so they decided to just join them.

Everyone ate breakfast in relative silence just talking about how they still had to go shopping for presents.

Hermione looked at Luna. "Hey Luna where's Blue?"

"Oh, he's in my pocket. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. He's upset though because I wouldn't let him bite Cho when she was teasing me." Luna responded in a dreamy tone.

The morning carried on and soon they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading to King's Cross Station where they would meet up with Draco's parents.

"Do you think we will have any problems with the Death Eaters?" Ron asked a couple hours into their trip.

"For their sake and Voldemort's I hope not." Harry replied, leaning back against Draco's shoulder and closing his eyes. Hermione was resting her head in Harry's lap watching the clouds pass by through the window.

Ron, Neville and Luna had become accustomed to the scene in front of them as it had been going on for a month now but they insist they are not in a relationship. The train ride was quiet as Harry had fallen asleep.

When they arrived at King's Cross Station Draco woke Harry and got off the train, seeing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy waiting in a far corner of the station. They made their way over to them and Draco hugged his parents.

"Alright, we will be traveling by Floo. Just say Malfoy Manor after throwing the powder." Lucius instructed. Everyone nodded and did as he said.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor Harry stood in the middle of the large room looking around as each of them arrived one by one. A Death Eater passing by saw Harry and his friends and ran into the room brandishing a wand.

"DON'T MOVE POTTER!" The Death Eater yelled as Narcissa and Lucius came out of the Floo behind them. Harry rolled his eyes at Death Eater.

"My Lord will reward me if I bring you to him." Harry just shrugged as Lucius leaned forward whispering in Harry's ear.

"Please go easy on him, he's a new recruit." Harry was now standing in front of the Death Eater with his hand around the Death Eater's throat.

"You ever point that stick at me again and I will personally hang you from the chandelier by your intestines. Do I make myself clear?" The Death Eater nodded as a large wet spot appeared on the front of his robes. Harry released him letting him drop to his knees. As they passed the recruit Lucius looked down at him. "Clean that up."

Draco showed everyone to their rooms. Showing Harry and Hermione to their rooms last which were right across from each other with his next to Hermione's. Before he could walk out of Harry's room he stopped and turned to Harry.

"Hey, umm, Harry, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Of course Dragon, what is it?" Harry said as he unpacked.

"Are you and Hermione dating?" He asked, wringing his hands. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to Draco looking him in the eyes and pressing his lips to Draco's. When he pulled away he smiled.

"Not yet, but as far as I'm concerned you're both mine. Now go get some sleep, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we have a lot to do." Draco walked out the door and to his room slowly laying on the bed and falling asleep with a smile plastered on his face.


	9. Ch.9

Chapter 9

—

The next morning, Harry found himself at a long table with Draco on his right and Hermione on his left.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table while Lucius sat at the foot, everyone else scattered around the table, Death Eaters included. McNair stared across the table at Harry, visibly grumbling.

"McNair is there a problem?" Voldemort asked him casually as if his mortal enemy wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but why exactly is Harry Potter at this table and not locked in a dungeon? I don't mean to question your methods, but he is one of Dumbledore's." McNair replied with venom in his voice.

At these words Draco reached behind him unsheathing a dagger and then jumping across the table at the inner circle member knocking him back out of his chair, the blade of the dagger pressed to his throat.

"You dare speak such words of my Lord." Draco growled out, putting more pressure on the blade with each word, a trickle of blood appearing at the tip.

Harry leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "Tom, you really should get a leash on these Death Eaters of yours. It has been long enough the neither me nor my Horsemen should have anything to prove to anyone. Hermione dear, would you please pull Draco off of McNair? And Luna, I think McNair needs to be reminded why we sit here." Both Hermione and Luna nodded.

Hermione walked around and grabbed Draco by the arm, pulling him off of McNair and out the double doors of the dining room. Luna threw her legs over McNair, mounting him and looking into his eyes with a sultry look. McNair's eyes widened as Luna put her fingers on his chest. Slowly frost began to form on his skin as Luna ran her fingers over it. McNair screamed as the frost bit at his flesh and he pleaded and begged for mercy. Luna slowly made her way down stopping at his pelvis.

"Luna, I do believe he has learned his lesson." Luna stood and walked over to where Harry sat.

"Tom I warn, whether it be a Death Eater or one of your elite, the next time they disrespect me so they will not survive." With that, Harry stood and walked out of the dining room with Luna, Ron and Neville following close behind.

Later that evening found Harry and his friends sitting in the Malfoy library, Hermione marveling at the books while Ron and Neville played a furious game of Wizard's Chess.

Harry sat in an oversized leather chair while Draco sat next to him running his fingers absentmindedly through Harry's hair. The day had been filled with last minute gift shopping and visiting Fred and George at their joke shop, which Harry didn't really find all that surprising.

While Harry sat in the chair with his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of Draco's fingers running through his hair, Hermione had at some point decided to make herself comfortable and sprawled out across both boys laps and started reading a book.

"I have decided that when we return to school it will be time for us to start actively taking Dumbledore down." Harry suddenly said.

The group looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Harry you can't possibly be serious, Dumbledore is too strong." Draco said with concern lacing his words.

"He may be strong Draco but he has become dangerous as well. He is actively attacking me now so our plans must move forward." Harry said. "Unfortunately I fear that we will not be able to destroy his credibility while he is alive though, that will have to come after his death."

Christmas morning was a joyous affair full laughter. When Harry arrived at breakfast he was met with a feast.

The dining room was decked out with garland and Christmas wreaths. Everyone, including the Dark Lord Voldemort was smiling and laughing. After breakfast everyone retreated to the family room where Harry saw a Christmas tree no shorter than 10 feet, with presents piled high in all shapes and sizes under it.

Draco passed out presents and when everyone had their gifts they opened them. As the day went on everyone started getting sleepy and retired to their rooms to take a nap before dinner. Harry was already passed out on the overly large loveseat that sat in front of the tree when everyone started to leave, so both Draco and Hermione decided to wake him and help him to his room. Once in his room Draco helped him to his bed where he laid Harry down. Both Draco and Hermione went to leave for their own rooms but Harry had other ideas. Harry flicked his wrist, making a shadow tendril close the door and, flicking his wrist again, two tendrils picked them up and setting them down on the bed with him.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

Harry just smiled and pulled them closer.

"Shhh, sleep." Was Harry's reply, so that's what Hermione and Draco did.

A few hours later Harry woke to Hermione's head on his shoulder and Draco's on his chest and he couldn't help but smile. The sun outside the window was setting so he cast a quick Tempus Charm and, seeing that it was nearly 6pm, gently woke Draco and Hermione.

They fixed themselves up and made their way down to dinner. When they arrived it looked like everyone else was just waking up as well and when everyone sat down at the table a feast appeared. As everyone ate they joked and talked about the day and their plans for the rest of the holidays.

After dinner everyone retired to the lounge. A few hours and few drinks later Harry stood from the chair he had been sitting in on very shaky legs.

"Not to be rude but I must head off to bed, I have an appointment at Gringotts in the morning." Harry said, walking out of the lounge and to his room. Soon after the rest of the House followed suit.

The following morning Harry woke with, to his surprise and great joy, a very naked Hermione and Draco on either side of him.

Harry just laid there letting them sleep a few minutes longer before he woke them up by kissing them lightly on the lips. Harry slowly moved out from between them to get ready for the Will Reading at Gringotts.

When he returned Hermione was cuddled up to Draco. Harry just smiled and walked over to bed, leaning down and whispered, "I'll see you two in a few hours."

Harry made his way to the door only to stop when he heard Hermione.

"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter! You are going nowhere without us."

Harry sighed.

"Alright get ready, I will meet you in the foyer." Harry knew there was no point in arguing with either of them, so he just went to the foyer to wait.

Only to be met with Ron, Luna and Neville waiting for him. A few minutes later Draco and Hermione walked in, hand in hand. The others just looked at each other and then to Harry.

"Don't even try to make sense of it, you'll only hurt yourselves. Now let's get going."

One by one they entered the fireplace, using the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Cauldron and from there on make their way to Gringotts at the end of Diagonal Alley.

Harry and the Horsemen walked into Gringotts and headed for the goblin ahead of them. When they reached the goblin he looked down at them.

"How may I help you?" The goblin said with a toothy grin that reminded Harry of a piranha.

"I am Harry Potter and I have an appointment with Master Ragnarok." Harry replied with a tone he hoped was respectful. The goblin looked him over and flipped through a couple of pages in a large tome in front of him.

"Very well Mr. Potter, follow me." The goblin stepped down from his perch and walked through a giant wooden door. Harry and the Horsemen followed the old goblin through the door and down a poorly lit hallway to another giant door, this one lined in gold with a sign that said: "Account manager Ragnarok."

The goblin stopped and turned to Harry. "Wait here." He said gruffly, then turned back to the door and walked through it. When the goblin returned he motioned for Harry and his friends to enter the office.

Inside the office. the walls were covered with bookshelves filled with books and scrolls of all types and sizes. In the center was a large dark wooden desk and chair that looked more like a high back throne than a chair.

"Ah, welcome Mister Potter, please have a seat." Ragnarok said with a gravelly voice.

Harry took the seat in front of Ragnarok's desk while everyone stood around him in a protective manner.

"Mr. Potter, first I would like to start off by saying that we here at Gringotts Wizarding Bank deeply apologize for our lack of security regarding your account. We should have noticed right away that Dumbledore was stealing money from your account but with him being your Magical Guardian we assumed it was for your care." Ragnok said with a slight touch of regret in his voice. Harry held up his hand.

"It's alright Master Ragnarok, Dumbledore will pay for everything he has done. I promise." Venom dripped from Harry's voice as he said Dumbledore's name. Ragnok smiled at this and started gathering papers and files on his desk.

"At any rate Mr. Potter, we here at Gringotts will make sure that every Knut is paid back to you from Dumbledore's account." Harry nodded at this. "Well then Mr. Potter, let us get to the Wills of James and Lily Potter and of course Lord Sirius Black."

A few hours later everyone was sitting at the leaky cauldron eating lunch, Harry with a new vault key sitting his pocket because he decided it would be wise to combine the vaults he had Inherited. According to Ragnarok Harry was now the richest Wizard in the country, having a little over 800 million galleons and in addition to Grimmauld Place and his parents home in Godric's hollow, he also inherited a Manor in Sevenoaks.

Malfoy Manor was dark and silent, with everyone fast asleep after a long Christmas Day.

Outside of the building, a group of men in black cloaks stepped out of the shadows, headed by a tall elderly man with a long white beard. Dumbledore raised his wand and seconds later a flaming Phoenix flew from his wand smashing into the Malfoy's wards, obliterating them.

"Find Voldemort's Throne and destroy it." Dumbledore said, looking at the group with him. As The group made their way into the manor, a figure stepped up behind Dumbledore.

"Mytsu my old friend." Mytsu Ralvayn, a Dark Elf assassin, kneeled.

"My Lord, what do you require?" He asked, looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"My men are destroying Voldemort's throne. Once that is done, kill him." He responded. Mytsu nodded and disappeared.

Inside the manor Dumbledore's men searched the house, eventually finding Voldemort's throne room. The group surrounded the black throne.

"All at once we throw our strongest blasting spell like Dumbledore said." One of the figures said, raising their wand. "Ready, fire!"

Spells smashed into the throne, turning it to dust in seconds. The explosions woke and got the attention of everyone in the house. With the throne destroyed Mytsu made his move, stalking through the shadows until he spotted Voldemort fighting two of Dumbledore's men.

Mytsu threw a dagger, piercing Voldemort's right shoulder and forcing him to drop his wand. Voldemort reached around, pulling the dagger from his shoulder, quickly slashing at the throat of the first of Dumbledore's men and then thrusting the dagger into the second man's chest. Voldemort then turned on Mytsu, casting a wandless Avada Kedavra.

Mytsu dodged the killing curse, jumping over Voldemort's head quickly. When the Dark Elf landed, behind the Dark Lord he pulled out his kusarigama and used the scythe to separate Voldemort's head from his shoulders. Voldemort's body went limp, falling to the floor, his blood pooling around his body as his head rolled down the hallway. Mytsu looked at his work smiling and turned walking into the shadows.

—


	10. Ch.10

"The Black Throne" Chapter 10

Hearing the loud bangs from the spells and the fighting, Harry jumped from his bed, throwing Hermione and Draco off of him in the process. He ran from the room, heading in the direction of the sounds. When he arrived he saw the two bodies of Dumbledore's men and then he spotted Voldemort's headless body a few feet away where another of Dumbledore's men laid injured. Draco and Hermione arrived a couple minutes later followed by Lucius.

"What happened here?" Lucius inquired. Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore's men. He must have found a way to kill the Dark Lord. Do you have a dungeon here?"

"Yes of course, it's in the basement." Lucius answered, looking puzzled.

"Good. War, you and Death take this man to the dungeons, heal him and then extract any information from him that you can, any way you can. Lucius, please show them the way. Then Lucius I would like you and the rest of the Death Eaters to join me in the dining room. We have much to discuss." Harry said, walking away with Draco, Hermione and Neville following close behind.

In the dining room, Harry had vanished the dining table and chairs, and in its place now sat a Black Throne much like the Dark Lord's.

Lucius soon entered, followed by the Inner Circle. Minutes later Death Eaters began filing in. Once Lucius had confirmed that all have arrived Harry stood and looked at everyone in the room.

"The Dark Lord has fallen at the hands of Dumbledore's assassin. In his place, I will be taking control of the Death Eaters. Any who object will find themselves at the mercy of my Horsemen. Originally, I had planned to kill Dumbledore when we returned to school but that is no longer the case. Dumbledore attacked us while we slept. The coward deserves no mercy, so prepare yourselves we are taking the fight to him." Harry said in a tone that demanded attention.

Ron threw the man who was now identified as order member Dedalus Diggle. "So now what? Can I just burn him?" Ron asked looking at Luna.

Luna shook her head. "No War, you can't. Reaper wants information on Dumbledore's whereabouts."

"Fine, so I guess I will just settle for torture but he owes me." Ron sulked. A small flame extended from Ron's hand forming a whip. Ron lashed out the whip of fire hitting Diggle in the chest, the man's shirt smoldering where the whip had impacted as he screamed out in pain. Luna allowed Ron to hit him a few times before stopping him. Diggle's chest was now riddled with searing gashes.

"Now Mr. Diggle, will you please tell us where Professor Dumbledore is hiding?" Luna spoke in a soft tone.

Dedalus Diggle just stood with his head down, refusing to speak.

"Mr. Diggle, I assure you if you tell us what we want to know the pain will stop and you will save many lives. All we want is Dumbledore. He has to pay for his crimes." Luna grabbed his face allowing ice to start forming where her fingers touched.

"Where is he!?" She yelled over his screams. When Luna released him you could see the beginnings of frostbite forming on the man's face. Dedalus Diggle was breathing hard and he looked up at Luna, fear in his gaze. "Alright, alright, Dumbledore is at Hogwarts with the rest of the order. He knows Harry went Dark and joined the Dark Lord. He plans on capturing him there." His head slumped back down, the pain taking its toll on him.

"Thank you." Luna said, walking away and turning to Ron briefly. "Kill him, we have to go let Reaper know about Dumbledore's plan." Ron stepped up to the doors, releasing a bird of flames that shot at Dedalus Diggle, engulfing him as he screamed.

Harry sat on his throne listening to what Luna and Ron were telling him. "So Dumbledore thinks he can stop me by hiding behind innocent people. Go prepare yourselves. Dumbledore dies tonight. Draco you will stay behind I do not want you in harms way." Harry said, standing up only for Draco to reach out and grab his arm.

"No Harry, I'm not staying behind, I am going and I will not let you stop me." He said, looking into Harry's eyes and letting him know he meant it.

Harry sighed before cupping Draco's cheek. "Fine, but please, stay out of sight. I don't want anything to happen to you, Hermione being out there worries me enough." Draco nodded his head. "Good, now go and get ready." Draco walked off, following the others.

Hogwarts castle glowed brightly against the night sky, the moonlight gleaming off its stones. Harry stood outside of its gates with the Horsemen and Death Eaters standing behind him.

Harry stared up at the castle with a tear falling from his eye. "This was my home, if it's avoidable I want the castle left unharmed, our target is Dumbledore and he will only die by my hand. The rest of you kill any who stand loyal to him, do not harm any students, only incapacitate." After giving his orders Harry stared at the castle a moment longer.

"Tear down these wards." He ordered, turning around and walking away. All the Death Eaters stepped forward and began shooting spells at the wards. Once the wards fell Neville raised his hands and began twisting them as if molding clay. The gate began twisting and bending until there was a opening.

Dumbledore sat in his office quite pleased with himself, Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters were without a leader so they would disband and scatter to the four winds, and he would deal with Potter when he returned to school in a couple days. Harry would die a martyr and the world would hail Dumbledore as hero. As he sat at his desk basking in his victory over Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore suddenly felt a jolt go through his chest.

He shot up from his chair and ran to the window, and looking out of it he saw the small specks of spell fire. He knew at that moment that the wards protecting Hogwarts had fallen but he couldn't figure out who was attacking. It couldn't be the Death Eaters, their Lord was dead.

Dumbledore ran from his office. Magically enhancing his voice he gathered all who were left in the school in Great Hall.

"The wards protecting the school have fallen. Our enemies, whoever they are, are on they're way up here. We must defend our school. Students, stay in here for your safety. Minerva, notify the rest of the Order and contact the Ministry. The rest of you, follow me." Dumbledore ordered, stepping down from his post.

Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall with the teachers following close behind, he waved his wand and the statues and suits of armor came to life. Dumbledore stood at the bottom step with the statues to his left and right and the staff behind him, waiting for their unknown enemies to show themselves..

Harry walked up the path leading to the castle and smirked at the sight that awaited him. There, on the steps leading into the school, stood Dumbledore, with the staff behind him and statues on either side. The smug look on Dumbledore's face made Harry want to laugh. He stopped a few feet away from the old man, his Horsemen and the Death Eaters just behind him.

"Surrender, Dumbledore. No one else has to die here tonight, this is between me and you." Harry said in a tone that let Dumbledore know he was serious.

"Harry my boy, it's not too late, you can return to the side of light." Dumbledore replied.

Harry started laughing.

"You left me with the Dursleys, you let them abuse me for years, you even encouraged it, you put me in situations that could have killed me and in the end it was Vernon who did the deed. In the past few months you have tried to kill me multiple times and tonight you attacked the home of the Malfoy's, putting everyone in danger. You will die tonight, Dumbledore." Harry said with venom lacing every word.

"Harry, give up this crusade. If you continue this the blood of everyone that dies here tonight will be on your hands." Dumbledore retorted.

Harry took a deep breath. "Have it your way, old man. Strife." Neville stepped forward, looking into Dumbledore's eyes, smiling as he brought up his foot and stomped down. The earth cracked and crumbled swallowing the statues and armor.

"Remember, kill only if you have to and Dumbledore is mine!" Harry yelled out. The Death Eaters ran forward to attack the teachers, spells and curses flying in ever direction, lighting up the sky like fireworks.

Mytsu Ralvayn jumped down from a window above, but Fury caught sight of him and waved her hand sharply, sending him flying away from the battle. The Horsemen pulled their weapons from their sheaths and ran towards Mytsu, a fierce battle starting inside with sounds of steel hitting steel.

Harry's eyes never left Dumbledore.

"This all could have been avoided Dumbledore, but you just had to have things you're way, you had to be in control, didn't you." Harry finally said pulling his swords from their sheaths.

"It was all for the Greater Good, Harry. I tried to get you to understand that but you were blind and ignorant. If you would have just killed Voldemort that night in the graveyard none of this would be happening right now and Mr. Diggory would be alive right now."

Harry jumped into the air towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore threw a silent Stupefy sending Harry flying back. When Harry landed Draco ran over to him.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes, now get somewhere safe!" Harry responded, pushing him out of the way as another spell came towards him hitting Harry in the chest. There was a sickening crack as one of Harry's ribs snapped.

"Give up Harry, you can't win." Dumbledore said as he walked towards him. Harry stood up with a sneer. "Fuck you, you old goat!" He snapped back as spikes of shadow shot out towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore swished his wand sharply and a shield of stone rose up, protecting him from the spikes. Draco watched as Dumbledore blocked the spikes and as Dumbledore raised his wand to attack again Draco raised his own wand and sent a Diffindo at Dumbledore, severing his hand.

Dumbledore grabbed his wrist and looked at Draco with rage in his eyes. "You will pay for that boy!" he screamed and picked up his wand, yelling, "Confringo!"

The blasting curse hit Draco in his chest, sending him a few feet back, blood beginning to pool around him the second he landed. Harry saw the blasting hex hit Draco.

"Death, help Draco!" He screamed out and Luna turned her attention from their battle with Mytsu and ran over to the teen, covering herself and Draco with a dome of ice.

Harry brought himself up to his feet. "That will be your last mistake, old man." Harry growled as he ran at Dumbledore, a sword in each hand. He slashed and stabbed wildly, Dumbledore stumbling backwards, trying with everything he had to block Harry's attacks but in the end, it wasn't enough and he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Harry stood over him with the tip of his blade at Dumbledore's throat and he took a moment to look around.

The assassin, Mytsu Ralvayn (Beta interrupting: For some reason, my computer kept wanting to change this particular 'Ralvayn' into 'Railway', but all the others it ignored. I have a strange computer.), was encased in a cocoon of stone and missing an eye, the Death Eaters had defeated the teachers of Hogwarts and had them bound, though over half of the Death Eaters were lying on the ground, either dead or very nearly there.

Harry looked down at Dumbledore. "Go to your grave, old man, knowing that you failed. That in all your attempts to rid this world of the Dark, you just created more of it."

Dumbledore laughed, coughing up blood as he did. "Is that what you thought, Harry? That I was trying to rid the world of the Dark?" He shook his head, a sick smile on his face. "These fools thought I was their savior, but alas, I was to be their destroyer. All I had to do was get that fool Tom Riddle out of the way and kill you. The Prophecy wasn't talking about you and Voldemort, it was you and me. I am the Dark Lord of which it spoke, and it was easy to fool the world into believing I was a Light wizard. Once you and Tom were gone, I would have made my move."

Harry reached up, placing his fingers where the scar once was. "It was you who killed my parents and tried to kill me." Harry said in realisation as a black mist drained from his other hand down the hilt of the sword he had pointed at Dumbledore's throat. "You will never be able to hurt anyone else ever again and I will see to it personally that you suffer in the next life, Dumbledore." Harry spat venomously, before slashing out with the sword and slicing Dumbledore's throat open, his blood spilling out to paint the ground around him red.

In the weeks after Dumbledore's death, Harry interrogated everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, finding that Dumbledore had lied and manipulated everyone into believing that he was good. Mytsu Ralvayn was sent back to his people to face judgment. Draco recovered from the Diffindo that Dumbledore hit him with, leaving behind only a scar. The Death Eaters were disbanded and the truth of Dumbledore was released to the world. Harry had even released his memory of Dumbledore's confession, since some in the Wizarding World refused to believe that the vanquisher of Grindelwald could be Dark.

The news of Dumbledore's betrayal left the Wizarding World lost and wondering if there was any Light wizards left. Ron went back home to help his family pick up the pieces that Dumbledore left behind. Luna and Neville returned to Longbottom manor and decided to try and reverse the damage Dumbledore had done to the Wizarding World.

With Dumbledore dead and his reputation in ruins, Harry now stands on the balcony of Potter Manor, looking out over the fields to watch the sun rise over the hills, a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiles to himself and looks behind him.

There, laying in his king sized bed, were two of the most beautiful creatures he has ever laid eyes on, Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy. As he looked at them he couldn't help but wonder what the future held.

Hermione soon climbs out of the bed with Draco following, a white sheet wrapped around her naked frame as she snuggled into Harry's back, her arms wrapped around Harry's chest and Draco stands next him, his head laying on Harry's shoulder. They stood there for a little while before Hermione interrupted the silence.

"Shouldn't you go check on him Harry?" She whispered. Harry smiled and nodded, standing up and walking out of their room.

He turned down the hall, walking to a set of large and dark wooden double doors. Opening them Harry stepped into the room which was lit by four torches with blue flames, giving the room a eerie feeling. At the end of the room was large Black Throne and if you listened closely enough, you could hear the walling of the damned coming from the Throne.

Harry walked up to the Throne. placing his hand on it with a small smile.

"How are are doing in there, old man?" Harry said, his smile turning just a bit sadistic as the image of Dumbledore's face appeared out the back of the Throne. Dumbledore's face was twisted with the look of agony.

"Please release me from the hell you have placed me in." He begged pitifully.

Harry laughed. "Not a chance old man. You made me suffer for years and killed my parents and now you will suffer for all eternity." Harry said, walking back out the double doors, taking a deep breath as they closed behind him.


End file.
